Naturally occurring cannabinoids are the biologically active components of cannabis. Pharmaceutical interest in cannabinoids has increased due to FDA approval of Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) for several therapeutic applications. This interest has lead to the development of synthetic cannabinoid compounds.
In general, both natural and synthetic cannabinoids are very difficult molecules to work with, as they tend to be hard glasses that are prone to oxidation at room temperature. THC is a non-crystalline glass at room temperature, and is susceptible to rearrangement and air oxidation. Although THC is typically stored in a dark freezer under an inert gas, maintaining purity during storage is very difficult. These characteristics also complicate the use of cannabinoids as reactants in other synthesis methods or uses.
Purification of cannabinoids is also complicated by the characteristics listed above. Furthermore, many of the impurities commonly found in cannabinoid mixtures are also problematic. Conventional methods of purification typically involve the use of HPLC. These methods are inconvenient and expensive, and make scaling up of the purification process impractical.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for producing a cannabinoid derivative that allows for ease in handling, stable storage, an improved method of purification, and that are easily converted back to a cannabinoid.